The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to embodiments of the claimed subject matter.
Digital Subscriber Line (DSL) technologies provide potentially large bandwidth for digital communication over existing twisted-pair telephone lines to subscriber locations, such as businesses, residences, etc. These twisted-pair telephone lines are sometimes referred to as loops, DSL lines, or the “copper plant.”
Despite their original design for only voice-band analog communication, these twisted-pair telephone lines are nevertheless capable of providing bandwidth in-line with expectations of modern Internet users, when the lines are configured and managed appropriately.
Generally speaking, a default or template DSL line configuration is applied to a DSL line and that configuration then controls the operation of the DSL line in perpetuity. Using conventional DSL implementations, the DSL configuration is only modified on an as-needed basis, for instance, by a service technician responding to a service call from a customer due to poor performance of the DSL line. Such a strategy is inefficient in terms of human resources as the technician must manually review and modify the configuration, and such a conventional strategy also fails to fully utilize the operational potential of a DSL line which may yield greater customer satisfaction for DSL subscribers and in turn yield improved profit potential for DSL service providers and DSL operators.
The present state of the art may therefore benefit from systems, methods, and apparatuses for optimizing DSL line configurations and parameters in a DSL system as described herein.